


Silence.

by Immortaltrash



Category: Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Just some fluff for y'all, M/M, we need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortaltrash/pseuds/Immortaltrash
Summary: Finally they get some peace for once.





	Silence.

Silent. That was something that didn’t happen much, silence, and the times that it did happen weren’t exactly the ones you could enjoy. But now that it was, Jean highly appreciated it. The only sound he could hear was the crackling fireplace, which was oddly satisfying. Another thing was his own breath, and Eren’s.

They were laying on the couch, Jean on the inside, Eren on the outside; the smaller one completely curled up with his face pressed up against the young man chest. Jean’s hand was tangled in Eren’s hair that had grown longer over the past few months, his other arm wrapped around his waist; letting the side of his hand slide up and down his skin underneath his shirt. Fingers sliding through thick locks, lips pressed against his forehead, while the other’s lips were on his neck, sometimes sliding down to his collarbone.

With them both having their eyes closed, they didn’t notice how Connie managed to sneak Sasha inside of his dorm right at that hour. It must have been midnight, maybe later, but nobody dared to disturb the two. Neither did James once he saw them there. He remembered how bad it went last time he scared them by asking if they were coming to bed. Eren fell off the couch and chased Connie with a shoe for a good thirty minutes. A funny sight, honestly.

Perhaps, Jean had heard the two. Perhaps he didn’t. If he did, he hadn’t spoke up about it. He was way too content with the way Eren was laying in his arms at that moment. As it wasn’t everyday that they were able to lay there without all the other’s and their priorities bothering them.

It wasn’t until Jean felt himself starting to doze off, that he heard soft snores coming from a few centimeters underneath himself. Eren was asleep, no doubt, and Jean just watched him for a moment with a fond smile. He pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth for a split second. It wasn’t long after that that he feel asleep too.


End file.
